1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel for protecting hands, and more particularly to apparel for protecting hands during sports activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before my invention, hand protective devices for athletics merely covered the hand with padding to prevent injury from direct contact with the back of the hand, i.e., falling, bruising, and striking.
Also, before my invention, some hand protective devices purported to cause the fingers to curl to assist in a gripping function by means of webbing material to keep the fingers from straightening. However, these devices do not allow the fingers to be straightened.
Further, before my invention gloves were available with gripping material affixed to the thumb and fingers of the glove to assist in gripping wet, slippery surfaces.
The following are examples of prior art devices known to me before filing this patent application:
Burden, U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,319, PA0 Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,498, PA0 Applegate Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,209, PA0 Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,306, PA0 Bruchas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,523, PA0 Stanton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,765, PA0 Diggins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,649.